Goodnight and Go
by Ice Princess Xia
Summary: Songfic! Oneshot, yaoi Taito. Taichi is obsessed with a certain blonde but he doesn't know how to tell him.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon franchise nor do I own the song "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap. It is a fantastic song though, I recommend it to everyone!

Author Note: Hello all! So in order to try and stall for more time on my other Digimon stories, I whipped out a little songfic for everyone. I'd been planning on writing it now for a while but I just never got around to it. Well, today was the day! I am working on my other stories though! Don't give up on me. pouts

Warning: Rated Teen for a few sexual references and curse words.

_**(Lyrics)**_

Enjoy the story!!

* * *

Goodnight and Go

Tai's POV

I am in love with Yamato Ishida. My heart skips a beat if he even gestures in my general direction. I love everything about him; I love the way he talks, the graceful way he moves, his confidence and whole attitude, even the negative stuff. Some people might call them flaws, like how overly emotional he can get sometimes, but I don't think of them in that way. Even when he's in a horrible mood, I can't help but love him. Most of all, I especially love his eyes; the way he casually glances over at me with those eyes and his hair will fall over them a little despite how much he tried to style it a certain way that morning. And the way he dresses in those tight-fitting, but not too tight, shirts and dark jeans that hug every inch just right. I could just imagine myself ripping those jeans off of him in the heat of the moment…

"Taichi, are you in there? I just kicked your ass in Tekken and you haven't whined yet."

I blushed profusely and looked over to him, smiling like an idiot. Of course, I had dozed off again into one of my fantasies but he's sitting right freaking next to me on the floor of my apartment. Starting another round, I focused all my energy into winning the game. However, that didn't last long.

_**Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling  
Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner café  
And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings  
You get me every time**_

I couldn't help myself from glancing over at him. He was concentrated on the game so what was the harm in looking? I could only wish that he would suddenly look back at me and jump me; he doesn't know that I love him though or even that I'm gay. Okay, I take that last part back; he's definitely caught me drooling over him but assumed I was crazy for this other girl. When I couldn't hold in my look of disgust, I'm pretty sure he figured that one out. Even so, I had no idea how Yamato felt towards me. I didn't know if he just accepted me or if maybe deep down he loved me too. Either way, I hadn't lost all hopes. I definitely hadn't shaken all the daydreams I have…kind of like now. It was then, as I died again in the game, that I realized I had zoned again.

"Tai! I mean, I know I'm good but what is up with you tonight?" I blushed again and Yamato furrowed his brow some at me.

"Sorry…I'm just…distracted." Wow, what a good cover. I cursed under my breath at my idiotic attempt to cover my tracks but Yamato just rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I followed his movements as he began to stand.

"Well, obviously your brain isn't getting enough oxygen or in your case food. I'll go and cook you something, okay?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but nod enthusiastically. I stared after him as he walked toward my kitchen, his hips swaying enticingly. I sighed a little to myself and leaned back against my couch, love struck.

_**Why d'ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go**_

After Yamato and I had finished eating, we realized just how late it was and had to rush to make it to the train station on time. After high school, Yamato had moved away from the city to get away and since neither of us had enough money yet to get a car, he had to take the train to and from our apartments. Despite our sprinting from my apartment to the train station, we just barely made it on time and got on the train. Yamato always insists that he's a big boy and that I don't have to ride it with him, but I always did if not merely to spend a little more time with him. I hated that we always seemed short with our time together but I guess it's better than having no time at all.

The train ride was a relatively short one because there weren't as many passengers as usual but still, Yamato and I made light conversation. Every chance that I could, I stared at him trying to soak everything about him into my system. I even took a chance and laid my head on his shoulder sneaking a smell of his hair. He chuckled at my actions but just let me rest my head there. We were pretty close friends in the first place so I was able to get away with some things that I don't think other guys would allow. I was happy for that of course, but I'd always want more.

Finally, the train pulled into Yamato's station and I pulled my head up again. We both stood silently and made our way off the train and toward the exit. Our short walk to his apartment was usually pretty quiet; I knew that Yamato enjoyed walking and basking in the night air and sky so I usually held my tongue unless he asked me something first. Tonight, we didn't speak at all but I was content in merely being in his presence for those last few moments. When we reached his apartment, he fished for his keys in his pocket and turned to me.

"Thanks again for riding and walking back with me." I smiled to him and nodded.

"Of course, couldn't let anything happen to my best friend." He rolled his eyes at me but his smile told me that he still appreciated it. After a brief hug, I started walking away from him. I listened as he sorted through his keys to find the right one and put it in the keyhole. As usual, when I reached the end of the hallway, I turned back to watch him until he got in his door. After a moment, he opened the door and began walking in, waving and smiling at me as he closed the door behind him. I waved back and sighed to myself as the door closed completely. Pushing my hands into my pockets, I began my walk back to the train station.

Of course, I had constant thoughts of telling Yamato my true feelings for him instead of hiding under my best friend façade but at the end of the day, I'd rather be a best friend to him then nothing at all. I know, it's cliché and stupid and I should just take the plunge and do it, but I honestly couldn't ever do that to him, not without knowing his feelings about it first. Just then, a devious thought popped into my head accompanied by an equally devious smile. Despite the fact that I couldn't ever tell Yamato my true feelings, I felt completely content and fine with spying on him. That said, I quietly made my way back toward his apartment and found my way to his back window. Fortunately, he lives on the first floor so I only had to stand on the tips of my toes and not actually scale the building to see him. Finding a good place to stand, I stealthily peered up into his bedroom window. I smiled when I found him singing along with the music he was listening to; I strained to hear his gorgeous voice.

_**Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing  
Got lucky, beautiful shot you taking everything off watch the curtains wide open  
Then you fall in the same routine flicking through the TV relaxed and reclining  
And you think you're alone...**_

Eventually, Yamato ended up lounging in his living room watching late night TV shows. I stared longingly at him. My mind was desperately trying to tell me that the last train would leave soon but I pushed all logical thoughts away focusing on the blonde beauty in front of me. Yeah, I know, I sound like a stalker but if you knew just how much I love Yamato, if you could feel it running in your own veins like I do, you'd understand. I'd give anything for Yamato if only he'd accept it all. I would do everything I could to make sure that I could protect him and just love him all the time; keep him warm when he was cold. My thoughts drifted…

_**Why d'ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go **_

One of these days, you'll miss your train and come stay with me  
We'll have drinks and talk about things, any excuse to stay awake with you  
You'll sleep here, I'll sleep there, but then the heating may be down again  
at my convenience  
We'd be good, we'd be great together. 

I blinked myself back into reality when suddenly a shadow fell over my face. My eyes glanced around but went wide immediately; Yamato was no longer sitting on his sofa. I figured I should be running but my feet were frozen to the ground as I stared up at Yamato on the other side of the window. He stared back down at me, a small smile gracing his features as he slowly kneeled down next to the window. I continued to stare at him dumbfounded as he pulled his window open. Even if I had known what to say to save myself from utter embarrassment, I didn't get the opportunity.

_**(Sigh)**__**  
Go!**_

My lips were warm against his as he leaned out of the window to kiss me. I could feel my legs shaking with the shock of it all, but I focused all my energy into that kiss not letting him get away from me. Eventually though, he slowly pulled a few inches from my face. I could still feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

"Wanna come in?" I couldn't tell if my mind was playing a trick on me or if he had actually said that in a seductive tone but again, I had no time to find out. When I finally focused back on the situation, I could see Yamato walking toward his front door. I blinked repeatedly, my mind zooming in fifty different directions; however, my body knew what it wanted. With sudden feeling back in my previously frozen and shaky legs, I vaulted myself up and in through the window. After "gracefully' tumbling onto Yamato's floor, I glanced up seeing that he was still only halfway to the door. I quickly slipped off my shoes before dashing across the apartment. Yamato was halfway turned around when I reached him but, disregarding everything, I gently pulled him to face me and pressed me lips heatedly on his. My hands migrated to his back, pulling him closer to me and intensifying the kiss. He seemed just as eager as I was to be closer; we only parted when we were desperate for air. Taking in deep gulps of breath, I looked to him.

"How did you even know?" He smiled coyly at me and I shivered a little, still holding him close to me.

"Once a while back when you spent the night here, you were dreaming and you said my name in a not-so-innocent way; I have to admit, at first I was a little freaked out but eventually I came to realize that I felt the same way. I wanted you to tell me for yourself but you never did. Then I saw you at my window and I didn't want to wait anymore."

I blushed a little at the dream part but I _am_ a boy with needs. Yamato put his hands behind my neck and pulled me in for another gentle kiss. I complied and melted in his arms but something was still bugging me. Pulling away slightly, I wrinkled my nose at him.

"How did you see me in the window in the first place? I was being really careful." He raised his eyebrow at me and rolled his eyes.

"Taichi, your hair in like two feet tall…it's a dead giveaway, especially when you tried to hide when you thought I was looking." Again, I couldn't help but blush. How did he always get me like that? I heard him laugh at me and I turned a gentle glare on him.

"You think it's funny huh?" He only laughed more as I picked him up and carried him to his couch before ravishing his lips with mine again. I could only hope that I'd be ravishing many more things before the night was over; we could sort out the feelings part later.

_**Why d'ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go**_

_**Say goodnight and go,  
why's it always always  
goodnight and go  
Darling not again  
Goodnight and go**_

-End

* * *

Please Read and Review! 

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
